


Running Home

by Cait_frost_11



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future, Gen, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-28
Updated: 2017-03-28
Packaged: 2018-10-12 07:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10485384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cait_frost_11/pseuds/Cait_frost_11
Summary: Barry sings "Running Home To You" to his kids.aka- futuristic fluff where everything has turned out to be happy!!! ❤️❤️





	

"Daddy?" The little boy called out to his father just as he was about to get up and leave the room. 

"Yeah, kiddo?" The man responded to his son, still unable to stop the smile that crossed his face whenever he thought about how lucky he was to have this life. 

The little boy smiled back up at his dad. "Can you sing me that song?"

"Which song? There are a lot of beautiful songs in this crazy world."

"That one you sang to Mommy before you asked her to marry you."

Barry Allen let his smile grow to an enormous grin. His beautiful son and daughter, the adorable twins who were already going through the frightening journey of gaining power from the speed force, could light up his world from any situation. "Of course, Don." 

"Can't say how the days will unfold." 

A little girl exactly the size of the boy came running into the room at the sound of her father's voice. "I wanna hear too, Daddy." Little Dawn climbed into the bed next to her twin and listened attentively to the song. 

"Can't change what the future may hold."

The famous Flash had hung up his cowl, but not forever. He still helped Team Arrow in Star City when they needed it, those who were left anyway. Once in awhile Central City would be in need of an extra hand. But for now he was occupied with caring for his son and wife. Wally, Jesse, and Cisco had protecting the city more than under control as Kid Flash, Jesse Quick, and Vibe. 

"But I want you in it, every hour, every minute."

He started thinking about that night, almost eight years ago, when he had just been brought back from the dream world of the Music Meister's spell. He had re-proposed to Iris after he realized that no matter what the future held, he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. 

"This world can race by far too fast."

Come May when Barry stood across from Savitar with Iris in his grasp, the scarlet speedster had grown fast enough to stop his fiancé's murder. 

"Hard to see when it's all flying past."

He wanted to live the normal life he knew he couldn't have being a hero, so he took a long break. Not a disappearance. He made an announcement to the city that he would be out for a while and that Kid Flash and Jesse Quick would be taking over for him. Of course that was seven years ago, and the twins were growing up far faster than he thought possible. 

"But it's clear now, when I am here now."

All Barry had wanted for as long as he could remember was to be with Iris, and now he was living that dream every day of his life. 

"I am meant to be wherever you are next to me."

A whole new era of heroes was emerging. Oliver and Felicity had stopped their vigilante excursions and started living the domestic life, and Felicity was now pregnant with their first child. Roy and Thea had hung up their hoods as well, and by now they had twins, Laurel Moira and Tommy Robert Harper. Wally and Jesse had tied the knot a year ago, and though they still took on the duty of defending the city, they were beginning to consider starting a family of their own. Vibe had taken to being a hero of Central City in the field full time, and Wild Dog, Mr. Terrific, Artemis, and Ragman had taken over the job of protecting Star City. While Barry, Oliver, Thea, Felicity, and Roy were all sad to quit their vigilante side jobs, the new lives they led were new and almost peaceful. They would always help when it was direly needed, but for now the home life was what they deserved after their service.

"All I want to do is come running home to you, running home to you. And all my life I promise to keep running home to you, running home to you."

And forever he would keep running home to his family.


End file.
